magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Chou Kousoku Gran Doll
Japanese Title: 超光速グランドール English Title: Hyper Speed GranDoll Plot Hikaru Amagi lives the life of a normal sixteen-year-old with secret hobbies, secret crushes, and not a care in the world. However, little does Hikaru know that she is actually an alien princess from the faraway planet of Gran, and the inheritor of the legendary Royal Armor. Her bubble of normalacy is burst when she is attacked by a giant robot who is after the Royal Armor and willing to destroy anything in its way. Now with a cry of 'GRAN Change' Hikaru must transform into Hyper Speed GranDoll to save her family, her friends, her planet and the very universe! Episode List '1- An Eventful Double Date' Airdate: August 23, 1997 A spaceship with a girl is drifting towards Earth. Voices of a man and a woman tell her to live in peace for their sake. At a park near a port, a man is making an overdramatic (and silly) proposal to his girlfriend. A girl near them recognises him. Hearing her, he has to proclaim his name, a temporary lecturer of Kamihama Institute Of Agricultural Technology and a mad scientist, Amagi Kouichi; Then he and his girlfriend, Miki, continue to indulge in their own world. He vows his love to a star which turns out to be approaching towards them. Years later, one morning Amagi Hikaru by Iwao Junko, Key, wakes up as usual... or refuses to wake up as usual. Having failed to wake her up, her alarm clock (an invention of her father) resorts to a suicidal attack. This 16 years old loves anything cute and a TV hero, Rock'n Dorger. She may lack in her height as well as her breasts; this is probably a hidden joke to emphasise her transformation] but is a happy girl with good friends and parents. Yes, she is the girl in the spaceship and the couple adopted her. She is a good girl. But her mother worries she may be late for school *again*. Her father, however, replies by smiling knowingly. On her way to school, Hikaru finds her best friend Haruna waiting for her. Haruna is a model student of their class but a fanatic follower of an idol, too. Looking at Hikaru's new racket, Haruna teases her about her club's senior, Narasaki, whom Hikaru is one-sidedly in love with. The bell of school rings to notify it is 5 minutes prior to the beginning, Hikaru's bag ac tivates itself into "anti-being-late-for-school mode"; It is not unusual for her and her unfortunately friend to find themselves to be a victim of Hikaru's father's new inventions. But this time they get Narasaki to share their fate. Two generals, Peorth & Shigel, are looking down at Earth. They are in search of a legendary weapon, Royal Armour. Peorth thinks it is an easy job while Shigel is more cautious. At least, it does not seem they get along with each other very well. Peorth does not give Shigel the full information and orders Garbage to find the weapon before Shigel. Of course, Shigel knows Peorth's plot. In Hikaru's room a small statue senses the danger approaching. Garbage comes to Hikaru's school when she is busy admiring Narasaki. Haruna sneaks in to surprise her but failed as a mysterious voice calls Hikaru. She asks Hikaru if she wants to go to Kamihama Land with her tomorrow. Hikaru is not keen to join her because it will be with Haruna's boyfriend, Tasaka. But, having heard Tasaka has managed to persuade Narasaki to come, Hikaru has no choice. Now Garbage is ready to attack but Hikaru's racket, another invention of her father, senses her danger and activate its defense system. In her dream the mysterious voice tells that unfortunately "they" have come to Earth and she must fight for Earth and the universe. In the Kamihama Park (BTW, Tokyo Disneyland locates in Maihama), Haruna plots so that Hikaru and Narahashi become alone. To Hikaru's surprise, Narahashi does not mind the situation and she is wrapped in her ultimate happiness. Garbage attacks Hikaru when she enters a mirror house. He impresses her very much, who thinks it's only special effect and even his sweat drop is really cute to her. Garbage blows her up, who is safely caught by Rock'n Dorger. But not surprisingly, a TV hero is no match for a real monster like Garbage, who thinks Haruna must be the "successor" because Hikaru is too weak. Now even Hikaru realises it is not a show. Shigel, watching this, is not happy. She thinks Garbage's tactics is ungraceful. Narasaki, who tried to save her, is unconscious, which is enough to trigger Hikaru's anger. The voice comes in again and tells her to transform into Gran Doll. She battles well but Garbage is no lame duck. When his missiles are harassing her, the armour tells her to look back at Narasaki (it seems the armour's power is proportional to the will of the wearer to protect someone). Somehow now Hikaru *knows* how to beat Garbage. Her devastating attack, Shining Breasts, does the job easily. After transforming Hikaru back to an ordinary girl, the armour introduces him as Gran Knight but does not reveal too much. He vanishes into the sky. Back at home, Hikaru wonders what in the world the armour is. But her concern is nothing, to the disgust of the statue, before the wonderful date with Narasaki. She concludes "The day was wonderful on the whole" in her diary, which flies to report to her father. '2- A Heroic Transfer Student' Airdate: October 25, 1997 So, in the beginning, you see Hikaru as a little child throwing a golden ball in the air and singing (such a beautiful song it was.) Anyway, she saw two people coming towards her (seemed like her real parents,) so she drops the ball, it goes into billions of pieces, and chaos hits. Fire is everywhere, Hikaru’s crying, and then she wakes up, wonders about her strange dream, and realizes she’s late for school (again.) Meanwhile, on the space ship with Shigel and Peorth, Shigel is taking a bath! During this bath, she remembers when she was younger how fire surrounded her, and this man helps her, but when she reaches out to hold the man’s hand, it crumbles into pieces. Why? I have no idea. So, then that vision is over, and she get out. A maid/servant comes over to her with some towels, and Shigel shoves her out of the way. When Shigel ask what’s she doing, the maid/servant says that Peorth told her to help Shigel. Shigel gets really angry (like always,) and storms off. AND THEN, you see Shigel getting dressed talking to herself about how she’ll get the Royal Gran Armor and kill Gran Doll. She then holds up, I believe, her weapon and an image of Hikaru and Haruna appear. Shigel then says, roughly translated, that damn girl up to? Then we see Hikaru and Haruna running. Haruna: father’s new invention? Hikaru: He said he liked my new red shoes, and wanted to take a look at them. So I gave them to him, and… Haruna: do you stop them? Robot voice from the shoes: will stop when you reach the school. Haruna: NOOOOOOO! Then they scream “LOOK OUT!”, and you see Shigel in human clothes (nice ones too, I wish I had her wardrobe) right in their path. Shigel jumps up into the air, and “Ooooo” and “Aaaaah.” Shigel then grabs a broom from someone, and Hikaru and Haruna are about to run into a man getting out of his car, when…Shigel takes the broom and cuts the shoes in half!!! WOWOWOWOW!!! Hikaru is very amazed, and she gets all dreamy and stuff. Weird. Hikaru asks Shigel who she is, but Shigel says should I tell you? Then in a classroom, Shigel introduces herself as a new student (she keeps her name.) The teacher is the man who was getting out of his car earlier, and had hurt his leg, and was going to the hospital. He leaves the class president, Haruna, in charge, and leaves in a stretcher. Shigel starts yelling at Haruna, because she thinks Haruna is Gran Doll, however, before anything too big gets out all the guys in the class crowd around Shigel. The girls start gossiping about Shigel, except Hikaru, she still has the dreamy look on her face. Then Shigel couldn’t take it anymore, and she runs into the door! Actually, she was trying to get out, but These damn doors! You never know how they work! Shigel has a little communicator and contacts Peorth. Another argument starts between them, and then you realize that Shigel is in the girl’s bathroom. Then Shigel get’s so mad that she blows up bathroom! WOW! Peorth, however, has another plan….Narasaki. Later at lunch, Shigel and Haruna are on the roof. Shigel says they should battle, but Haruna has no idea what she’s talking about. Shigel runs around with a broom (she’s really into brooms, isn’t she?) Oh, but too bad it doesn’t get very far, Hikaru opens the door, and Shigel crashes into it. Then Shigel wakes up in the nurse’s office, and sees Hikaru there with Haruna. Hikaru invites them both over her house, and they accept. So, later at Hikaru’s house, Hikaru leads them to her room so they can watch TV. Then this really strange thing happens. Her parents seem to be suddenly controlled by someone else (perhaps, Hikaru’s real parents.) Of course, it’s only for a minute. Back in Hikaru’s room… Hikaru decides to show Shigel a viedo of her favorite anime. While watching, Shigel sees the white bird on Hikaru’s desk, and figures out that Hikaru’s Gran Doll not Haruna. So, then Shigel starts talking to the bird. She tells her goals, and why she wants the armor. That kinda stuff. Anyway, then Shigel gets really mad (again,) and reaches to grab the bird. However, Shigel gets shocked by this electricity around it. Haruna goes to help her, because she thinks Shigel is in troble, but she gets knocked out instead. Shigel starts yelling at Hikaru, that she’s just a stupid princess, Planet Gran is stupid, and stuff like that. There’s a big explosion, and Shigel leaves, giving up on taking the bird thing. Her parents rush in, and Hikaru’s crying. She doesn’t understand what Shigel was talking about. Hikaru’s parents tell her that she’s adopted, but Hikaru just says knew that long before. The next day, Shigel shows up at school in her battle gear and Narasaki. She tells Hikaru to surrender, but Hikaru doesn’t. So, Shigel prepares to attack Hikaru, and Hikaru transform into Gran Doll. Shigel backs away from Gran Doll, because Gran won’t fight. Peorth sees this from the ship, and prepares to attack! First he blasts lasers all over the city, and then Shigel says are you doing? These are innocent people! Peorth said you can’t handle a simple job like to kill that girl, then I’ll do it my way, and aims a laser at Shigel. Then Gran Doll pushes Shigel out of the way, and hold back the blast as best she could. Shigel kinda freaks, would she help me??? Shigel gets up and tries to help, but gets blasted back. Gran Doll then transforms into another form, we’ll call it Super Gran Doll. Super Gran Doll creates a bigger laser, and blast the other laser away! Shigel wakes up from being knocked out, and is really angry at Gran Doll for some reason. Gran Doll invites Shigel to live on Earth, but Shigel just leaves. Later… It’s raining, and Hikaru is under a tree bandaging the unconscious Narasaki’s wounds. Hikaru then runs off back to her home in the pouring rain to find Shigel in her school uniform standing there. '3- The Confession: Give Me Courage' Airdate: December 18, 1997 Hikaru goes to save Shigel and the universe. Hikaru gets the Gran Master form and defeat the enemy with this new power. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:1990-1999